


A Study Of Charles Eppes

by cazmalfoy



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don enjoyed studying his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study Of Charles Eppes

There were many things about Charlie that Don found mesmerising. The way his eyes went wide with childlike innocence when he was excited and awed.

The way his dark curls fell in front of his eyes when he was studied a complex math problem. How he sighed with impatience when he realised he couldn’t see, but still refused to cut his shorter.

When he worried his lower lip with his teeth and chewed the end off almost all the biro’s in the house.

How Charlie reeled off all kinds of mathematical formula, expecting Don to fully understand what he meant straight away. Then the way he got exasperated when he had to repeat himself, slower and in English. 

But the thing that entranced Don the most was how his eyes would darken with lust, taking on an almost devilish glint, seconds before he pinned his older brother and displayed feelings beyond brotherly love.

When he was moments away from completion, a single bead of sweat would travel from Charlie’s brow to the corner of his right eye and Don could never resist leaning down and lapping at the droplet.

In the moments following their collective orgasms, Don would find himself lying on his side, studying Charlie as he tried to regain his breath, until the younger man would turn his dark head to see him staring.

Whenever Charlie questioned him, Don would shrug nonchalantly and turn over to sleep, smiling to himself when he felt Charlie spoon behind him like always.

He knew he may never figure out what it was about Charlie that fascinated him, but he also knew he would never tire of studying his lover.


End file.
